detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Band Of Heroes/Script
and Biffy are walking in the rain. Lee's Inner Monologue: It's not every day you find out your mom's a clone, you have a secret brother, and for some reason the craziest conspiracy you could ever imagine, is something you're smack dab in the middle of. And all roads lead right back home. and Biffy stop outside of Lee's house. Biffy: whispering "So? Going in?" Lee: softly "I dunno!" looks in the window. Mr. Ping is inside. "How can I trust my dad when he might be lying to me about, well, everything?" Biffy: quietly "Alls I want to know is, if your mom's a clone, what does that make you?" Lee: "Well, maybe the real mom had The Serpent, so–he's not a clone, but–my clone mom had me, so–I'm a clone kid does that sound right?" Biffy: "Uh, you just broke my brain." a vehicle approach "Hide!" and Biffy duck into the bushes. The Serpent's motorcycle pulls up to the house. Lee: grousing "What's Stinkmiester doing here?" Biffy: "Maybe your dad invited him for a nice family dinner. I don't know! But as someone I hate would say, it's McSlammin' time." moves to get up. Lee: Biffy back down "Are you crazy? He's a ninja! He'd crush you in half a second flat!" truck with the Mann Wurst Finnwich logo on it and a car pull up beside The Serpent's motorcycle. Reapers exit the car, and with them a large shadowy figure. Lee: "Can you see him?" Biffy: "Uh, not really. I think it might be that dude who was at the dance!" figure walks by, revealing that it has yellow skin. "Still not sure if he's even hu–" blue reaper lands in front of him and Lee. Biffy stands up. "Oh, hey! This isn't my house. Is this your house?" Lee: up "Not even my street. That is the last time we use Fuggle maps." Biffy: "So, we're gonna keep moseying along. You guys keep doing whatever uber weird thing you're up to." blue reaper taps its cranium, and waves emit from its head. Lee and Biffy: "Ow!" hit the ground, unconscious. ---- Detentionaire ---- 6:53 AM equipment that Biffy fell into and left spitting sparks on the control panel in the clone chamber beneath Brandy's place has completely broken. It is now spewing steam. Pod System: "Feeding tubes have reached critical mass. Venting pods." the room, pods open, and teachers sit up, coughing. Mrs. Ping: confused "What's going on? Where am I?" Mr. Langhorne: "Where're you? Where're we!" Mr. Rousseau: bald "Aah! And who took my wig?" down "Oh. There it is." it on "False alarm. Now, where was I? Oh yes. What is zis place?!?" ---- Mrs. Goldstein: into a bedroom "BIFFY HONEY! Boys, WAKE UP, you're gonna be late for school!" Lee: up "Ugh, it's like someone fried an egg on my brain! How'd we get here?" has woken up on Biffy's weightlifting bench. Biffy is in his bed. Mrs. Goldstein: "Your father and I found you sleeping on the sofa, so we brought you up to bed." Mr. Goldstein: his back "Oy, my back. Son, either I join a gym, or you go on a diet." Mrs. Goldstein: "I told you, LIE ON THE FLOOR!" Mr. Goldstein: "You lie on the floor, I'm a grown man, I don't lie on floors, I stand. Maybe a sofa sitting here and there. Hey, offer me a comfy chair and we'll talk." parents leave the bedroom. Biffy: "Last thing I remember there were these crazy colored hazmats, some laser beam sound wave thingy–" Lee: "As if dealing with robot janitors wasn't bad enough, now we got psychic powered fancybots?" Biffy: "Man, we better fuel up with a vitamin-packed breakfast before we deal with all this crazy. Ya like bagels and lox?" ---- submarine makes its way through the murky deep. Tina and Jenny are back in the crate. Jenny: "Hey, maybe all the candy is rotting Wurst's brain or something. But hello, this so isn't funny anymore." Tina: "I know! I don't know about you, but I'm actually pretty scared." Jenny: "Me too a little. Okay, maybe a lot." ---- halls of A. Nigma High appear normal, if a little crowded–except for the fact that Chaz is jovial this morning. Chaz: the news "It's time to dance on the ceilings, party in the halls, run naked through the library, whatever pulls your crank. 'Cause the teachers are absent! That's right peeps, ahoy mateys, the captain has abandoned the ship!" Camillio: up to Lee "Yo-ho-ho, Ping! Sweet! We got a full-day spare man, fiesta time, A. Nigma style!" dancing "Untz untz untz untz untz–" normally "Oh and dude, why'd you give Holger the second key? It should totally be mine, I'm way more trustworthy." Holger: "Are not! Lee! It is your true best friend, Holger from school! And protector of the important key!" holds it up. Lee: paranoid "Uh, Holger? You might not wanna be walking around with it for everyone to see. Kind of a secret?" Holger: despairing "Oohoo! Holger failenshufen!" before Lee "Maybe Cam is right. Maybe Holger should no be having the second key." Camillio: it away "Cool then I'll take it!" Holger: "No!" with Cam "Uch! Mine!" Camillio: "No, it's mine!" Holger: "Here!" Camillio: "Uh-uh, mine!" Biffy: Cam "Oh hey!" it "Mine." Holger: the key from Biffy "Check again, Biffy-boy. I am protector, ja, Lee?" shrugs. Biffy: "Really? Why does Lanky get the key?" phone rings, and he answers. "Kimmie, hey! What? For how long? But–hold on." walks away to somewhere private. "Boys, this key thing ain't over." Holger: Biffy leaves "See? He is no good for key. He is only good for the Kimmie times." Principal General Barrage: the intercom "Listen up, just 'cause the teachers are mysteriously absent, scratch that, in an important staff meeting, doesn't mean you can stand around twiddling your thumbs. Until this meeting is finished, the hazmats will be handing out a special kind of exam! Here's a tip: do it. For I'm in a very bad mood." principal yanks a chair out of the teachers lounge floor, and the broadcast ends. The hazmats begin passing out sheets of paper. Lee: "The teachers aren't here, my mom is missing, and Barrage is in the room that leads to the pods. Something big is up, and I wanna know what." hazmat comes by. "Oh and one exam please." takes the piece of paper and darts off. Camillio: "Huh? Hold up! Real best friend who way more deserves the second key coming right behind you!" takes an exam and runs after Lee. Holger: "Ha! Ha ha! You no be better friend than Holger! Holger do same as you too!" the hazmat "One please. Not that one. How about that one." takes one from the pile and runs after his friends. ---- is looking into the tunnel into the pods. Principal General Barrage: "Ungrateful clones! No one keeps Papa Barrage out of anything! Bombs away and a hee-haw here I come!" tries to leap into the hole, but the floor slides to cover it. "Dangnab indestructible blast doors!" jumps up and down twice to test it, and then takes out his cell phone and makes a call. Cassandra: testily "What is it now?" Principal General Barrage: "Well howdy-hoo and a kidney bean stew. Your highly unstable and oh-so-charming clone instructors are all lickety-locked up downstairs." Cassandra: "So un''lock them. I don't have time for this. Something's come up, I'm going on...vacation." ''is staring at her big screen in her underground lair. On it is a picture of the curious yellow-skinned figure and Mr. Ping sitting across from The Serpent at the Pings' dining room table. "Just get Wurst, have him deal with this. He is the expert after all." Principal General Barrage: "Expert of my foot! I may have to take orders from you, but I don't–" pushes a button on her keyboard. Barrage's cyborg eye flashes with a blue symbol. Principal General Barrage: dully "Expert. Clones. Get Wurst." ---- clones have started looking at the tablets for their pods. Professor Pennyearnt: "It just doesn't make sense! I mean, I thought I was me! Boberino Pennyearnt. But I'm really just a clone of Ben Franklin! No wonder I have that crazy kite-flying addiction. And a penchant for frilly underthings." Mr. Langhorne: "Uh that's actually all you." Mrs. Ping: "So, if you're all clones of famous supersmart people, Ben Franklin, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Andy Warhol, Albert Einstein, who am I supposed to be? It says I'm number one in a Shi-Hu Kim series. Who is Shi-Hu?" Mr. Langhorne: "Well I don't know who let y'all in here, but at least you're first! I'm number six hundred and twelve in the Mark Twain series!" Professor Pennyearnt: "I think it's starting to make sense! Well, some of it. This is a feeding machine! I suppose it feeds us some special concoction when we come down here, and it appears to be broken!" ---- flashback is shown of Biffy crashing off of a pod and slamming into the machine, breaking it. Past Biffy: up "Ow..." ---- Mr. Rousseau: "But of course. The system must have how you say shut down. Zis would explain why I'm as hungry as a truffle pig in the manure farm." Mrs. Ping: "I'm starving!" Professor Pennyearnt: "Famished!" Mr. Langhorne: "Cannibalistic!" looks at him oddly "What? It was a joke. I think." ---- Holger, and Camillio are seated outside of the teachers lounge. Camillio: "Yeah but dude, why give it to him, that's what I wanna know." Holger: "Because Holger is being Lee's true best friend." Lee: his phone "Okay this is super weird. Now Tina and Jenny both aren't answering." up "I'm gonna go track 'em. Call me as soon as Barrage leaves, okay?" leaves. Camillio: "Mkay all I'm saying is forget who's better friends with Lee, who, do you think is more responsible." Holger: up "Enh-enh-enhm! Holger from school way more–" door opens, and Barrage steps out and knocks the key out of Holger's hand. "Aah!" bobbles the key, and it falls directly into the general's hand. Principal General Barrage: "Outta the way, monkey see and monkey goo-goo! Oh, and you dropped this." tosses the key back to Holger and walks off. Camillio: "See what I'm saying man, you got lucky there homes, big times." Holger: "Hello! Paying attention times, okay? Because it is all clear now! Holger better friend. He is calling Lee!" Camillio: "No way dude I'm calling him!" eyebot exits the room, and they quickly hide their phones behind their backs. The eyebot moves to see what Cam is hiding. Camillio: "Aw man." ---- rings the doorbell to Kimmie's mansion. Cassandra answers the door. Biffy: affable "Heey. Kimmie home?" Cassandra: "Mister Goldstein. You saved me a trip." Biffy: "Really. Just when it was getting interesting, you run away?" Cassandra: "That's a big mouth you have there." Biffy: "I'm a big kid. Kimmie says you're going on vacation." Cassandra: "We all are." blue reapers appear. "I hope you brought swimming trunks." Biffy: nervous "Uh, let me just run off and get them!" slumping "Y'know. Or not." Cassandra: angry "Remember when you told my daughter I was evil? Maybe you were right all along." Biffy: "Aw man!" sulking "Sometimes I hate being right." blue reaper touches its head and begins emitting knockout beams. ---- walks up to the librarian. Lee: "Have you seen Jenny and Tina? The two girls who are always in here?" Mrs. Alice: "Ssh!" Lee: quietly "I'll take that as a–completely useless answer. Thanks." blue reaper floats into the library, carrying a familiar book in its hand. "Hey. That's Jenny's book!" reaper floats into the back room and goes through the secret door. Lee is about to open the door and do the same when it starts opening of its own volition. He quickly ducks under a desk and watches as two more blue reapers exit the tunnels. Lee: "One goes down and two come up? The fancy bots must be having a party. That I'm about to crash!" ducks through the door just before it slides shut. ---- and Jenny are locked in an intense discussion. Jenny: "Okay, seriously. You need to answer already. It's important. If you had to, who would you rather marry? Irwin, Chaz, or Barrage?" Tina: "Ew! None of them!" Jenny: "Hello? We're playing If You Had To! So pick!" Tina: "Fine. For sure not Chaz, 'cause he's–Chaz, and not Barra–" side of the crate opens. A blue reaper beckons for the captives to exit. ---- and Holger are still arguing. Camillio: "I don't need your lame key, unkay? I got my own, and trust me it's way cooler than yours homes!" holds up his empty hand, arched to suggest that he's holding something. Holger: "You have new key?" looking "And so tiny, Holger cannot see it! Holger want!" dives on Cam. Camillio: "No, get offa me!" Holger: "Want it! Oohoo!" Camillio: "I'm kidding, man! As if a key's that small." Holger: "Ah ha!" holds up a tiny, invisible speck. "Then vhat is being this then?" Camillio: "Huh? How did you? Hey give it back! That doesn't even make sense!" slaps Cam's hands away. The eyebot rolls its eye and moves off. Camillio: "Dude, it's clear. You can keep the key that's not even real. Whatever, I'm calling Lee." Holger: out his phone "No, Holger from school is calling!" blue reaper robots float up to them and touch their heads. Camillio: "Hey, look. A salute." knockout beams are emitted. "Isn't that cute they must know I'm the ex-preside–" ---- creeps to the pyramid room with a disembodied cleaner arm. He uses it to turn off the shield and sneaks inside. There, Principal Wurst is attempting to put the pyramid back together. Wurst #1: two rocks are repelled from each other "Why. Won't. You. Stick! Are they sticking for you?" Wurst #2: "No, and I must say it's getting highly and most confoundedly annoying!" Lee: shocked "There's two of 'em?" Wurst #3: "Can you guys keep it down?" to Barrage "So, you were saying?" Principal General Barrage: "I was trying to say, that your phony cloney baloneys, have gone all skippity-dippity, and it's a bigger disgrace than my Aunt Gertrude's tuna casserole! Fix it! Cassandra's orders!" Wurst #3: "Fine. On one condition." up a bag "Would you for once try some candy?" Principal General Barrage: "Negative!" Wurst #1: the bag "I don't get this guy. Who turns down free candy? It's delicious!" Wurst #2: over "Enh maybe he doesn't like candy. You ever thought about that? How about a fresh toothbrush?" rolls his eyes, groans, and walks away, taking the toothbrush with him. Lee places a call. Camillio's Answering Machine: "Yo yo yo, leave a message after the–enh ohn, ah onh anh." shakes his head and tries another number. Holger's Answering Machine: "Holger say hello!" Lee: concerned "Why aren't they answering?" Red Tazelwurm rises up beside him. "Hey buddy. It's been a long time. I need to know something. Did you burn my mom's file 'cause you knew she was a clone? I just need to know whose side you're on." Red Tazelwurm points with its tail to the other side of the room. Cam and Holger are being levitated into a hovercraft. Lee: "My bros! Think we could take 'em?" Red Tazelwurm shakes its head. "So what? We do nothing?" Red Tazelwurm scurries away. It comes out from behind another stack of boxes and approaches the blue reapers. When it has their attention, it leaps, and they shoot him with an energy pellet. The Red Tazelwurm is knocked back towards Lee. There, it gets up, winks at Lee, and runs off. It hisses at the Wursts, and they give chase as well. Lee: "I take it he's still on my side." runs into the hovercraft and tries to rouse his friends. "Cam? Holg!" reapers come back, and Lee hides in the back of the hovercraft. ---- awakens in a cramped dark space. Biffy: "Ugh...huh? What the–where am I?" tries to sit up and bangs his head. "Ugh–aw come on!" feels his body. "My phone? I'm stuck!" bangs on the ceiling. Kimmie: the thumping "Did you hear that?" mother leans forward and lowers the partition between her and the robotic driver. Cassandra: "Driver. Once you drop us off, you are to take this car to the shop and have that thumping sound checked out." raises the partition again. "Latte?" Kimmie: it "Obv." tries to make a call. "Ugh. Why isn't Biffy picking up?" Cassandra: to herself "Boys. They're just never around when you need them. Not like your mother." car pulls into a parking garage. It is being watched by The Serpent. The Serpent: "Look Priscilla. We have guests. And they didn't even buzz up to say 'Hello. Sorry about stealing you away from your family and making you into a warrior of vengeance.' But that's okay." opens his secret elevator. "We'll go to them." ---- and Kimmie get out of the car in an underground storage room. In another part of the room, Lee's hovercraft pulls in, and the reapers move them out of the craft. Lee: watching "Where are they taking them?" looks toward the car as the driver opens the trunk. Biffy: "Oh hey." Lee "Lee?" the blue reaper "I mean, um, wait! Don't knock me out! I think you might be giving me brain damage. I mean is twice in one day safe?" reaper looks at the cleaner, and uses its levitation to lift a fully-conscious Biffy out of the trunk. Biffy: "Whoa–" smacks his head on the trunk. "Ah! Hey! I'm flying! Okay, this is kinda cool. You know, if it wasn't for the whole being taken away against my will thing!" ---- Wursts are examining the door covering the hole. Principal General Barrage: "See? The doors won't open!" Wurst #3: "Well gee willikers, did you consider talking to the teachers?" uses a tablet, and he and Barrage appear on a screen underground. "Hey, gang, what's the four-one-one?" winks at Barrage. Mrs. Ping: "You know what is up buster, but we don't! So you tell us! What is going on?" Wurst #3: "Okay everyone, who wants some delicious candy?" clones cheer. Mr. Rousseau: "You know it." Mr. Langhorne: "I'm starved." Mrs. Ping: "I'm more starved!" Wurst #3: "Great! Then all you have to do is open the doors and we'll come down. Or, you'll come up. And we'll all have a wonderful candy piece." Wurst #2: in front of the camera "And I've got toothbrushes for afterwards!" Wurst #1: upset "For the last time no one cares about your stupid toothbrushes!" Wursts begin choking each other. Mrs. Ping: "Wait. You're clones too?" Wurst #3: "Precisely." his brothers "You two knock it off!" the teachers "So. We can't open the doors from here. You'll need to follow my instructions to open them from down there. First, you need to–" Mrs. Ping: "No, first, we want some answers." Wurst #3: "You'll have all the answers you want after you open the doors. Deal?" Mrs. Ping: "How can we trust you? You're the ones who cloned us, lied to us, and kept us trapped down here!" Wurst #3: "We can discuss who did what to whom all day long, or–" Wurst #1: in "Free candy?" teachers agree. Mr. Rousseau: "Oui oui! Candy is so deliciously bad!" Mrs. Ping: her eyes "Fine. How do we open the doors?" Wurst #3: "It's quite simple." at Barrage "Here's the first thing you do." ---- and Holger are napping on a table in a blank metal room. Cam is lying on Holger's lap. Biffy: "Yo." awakens and inadvertently slaps Holger across the face, waking him up as well. "Doofus One and Doofus Two, wake up." and Cam groan and press their hands to their heads. Camillio: "Aw, man. My head feels like scrambled huevos. And refried cortex." Holger: "Holger no doofus!" worried "Unless pain in brain meaning brain is broken and now Holger is doofusbrain! Cam, Holger scared. Is brain broken?" Camillio: "Nah. At least not any more than before. Dude where are we?" Biffy: "Trapped. And in serious trouble." Holger: "Cam, Holger just want to say, if we never be escaping and face life of doom, Holger feel–" over the key "–Cam is maybe a smidgen more deserving of key." Camillio: amazed "Wow. Thanks man." Biffy: "Uh, what? Him over me? That's crazy talk, you know you're talking complete crazy, right?" Camillio: "Actually, I think dude makes a lot of sense." on the door "Hello? Let us out?" Biffy: sarcastic "Yeah. Like they're just gonna do that." Camillio: "So if we're doomed and stuff, why are you like grinning, dude?" Biffy: "'Cause I know something they don't." Holger: excitedly "That Holger's magical secret and very super powers are to be smashing down door? Stand back, noble citizens!" his eyes and touching his temple "Fanananananananananananana–eacch! Door! Strong! Mind! Weak! Can't! Open!" Biffy: annoyed "Are you done yet?" Holger: "Hold on! Benenenenenenenenene okay. Now done." Camillio: "Okay so what is it that you're all cocky about again?" Biffy: "A, I'm always cocky, and b, we're not alone. The last member of our little band of heroes is here!" Camillio: excited "Pingman is here?" Holger: "Yay! We are saved!" Cam "Give key back, must polish it for Lee." tries to take it. Camillio: "No way, you can't take it back!" Holger: "Juhuh, ja! Me so can!" wrestle over it. Biffy: his eyes "Oh boy." ---- is sneaking around. He peeks out from behind a rock and sees a blue reaper standing in front of a door. Lee: "Ugh, guarded door!" back down "Okay, they gotta be in there. But, even if I can pull off a distraction, how am I gonna open that door? Think Ping, think." hand taps Lee on his shoulder. The Serpent: "So, got a plan? 'Cause I have one." hisses and lunges at Lee. Lee: "Ahhha!" ---- Serpent grabs his snake by the throat. The Serpent: her "Hey. Don't be trying to eat family." Lee: sour "You caught me. Now what?" The Serpent: "Please. I've got bigger fish to fry today. Bro." stands up and walks over to the guard. "Hello! Did you know your fly is down?" robot looks down, and The Serpent takes advantage of the distraction to beat the robot up and knock it out. Lee: "What the–how'dja–nevermind." Serpent pushes a button on the robot's wrist. Five keys light up on the keypad, and the door to the cell slides open. The trio inside gasp as they look upon the visage of The Serpent. The Serpent: "Think of it as an early birthday present. If I were you, I'd get going." Serpent runs off. Lee appears in front of his friends. Lee: "Guys." Camillio: out "Dude, what the what?!?" Holger: "Lee of Pings always saving us!" hugs Lee. Biffy: "So stink ninja's on our side now?" Lee: "Uh, I'm not too sure about that." Camillio: "Man, why does there always have to be one creep in every family?" Biffy: "Enough chitchat, let's escape it up!" leads the way down the hall. ---- is being loaded onto a submarine while Cassandra and Kimmie wait. A cleaner comes up to Cassandra and tells her something. Cassandra: angry "What?" calmer "Kimmie, wait in the sub, I'll be there in a moment." Kimmie: "You know most average billionaires have jets. Why do we have to take a sub? Biffy'd say that–" Cassandra: "We have a sub because it's more–environmentally friendly, and your friend Biffy just thinks I'm evil because our family has a sub and his doesn't, 'kay? 'Kay, now go wait in the sub." displeasedly pops a bubble formed by her gum but does as she's told. Cassandra turns back to the robot. "What do you mean, they got out? And where is he?" robot replies. "No not him! The bigger problem." The Serpent: atop some crates behind her "Yoohoo! Look up!" Cassandra: "I was wondering where you went." robots surround her, ready to fire at The Serpent. The Serpent: "Oh, me? I was here and there, picking up some last-minute hard-to-find items for your trip." Cassandra: "Oh that was nice. You should come on down and give them to me." The Serpent: dangerously "You got it." Serpent leaps into the air, and the robots fire their weapons at him. He evades and comes down on one of the reapers, shutting it down. He tosses his snake at another robot and heads for one of his own. While Priscilla squeezes the life out of a cleaner, The Serpent kicks and punches the life out of the other robots. Cassandra: angry "Where's my suit?" ---- Cam, Holger, and Biffy exit into The Serpent's office. They see the fight being shown on the big screen. Camillio: "Dudes! Battle royale is on! Serpent is kicking it hardcore!" Lee: "Ha! Even the snake is awesome!" Biffy: "Guys, I highly suggest that we oh-ho-ho-ho, man! Did you see what he did to that guy, sweet!" and Cam hi-five. Serpent knocks out the last robot. The Serpent: tauntingly "Cas-sand-ra! Is that all you got?" laughs victoriously. "Cassandra!" the office, though, the viewers have spotted something worrying. Biffy: "Guys, what is that?" [''That would happen to be Cassandra, dressed in a full-body suit of powered armor.]'' Biffy: "Uh dudes, that's Kimmie's mom." Serpent ducks a pair of laser blasts but takes a hard kick to the chest. He sprawls onto the ground. Cassandra: "Did you really think it would be that easy?" The Serpent: "Um. Yes. But that was before now." Serpent makes a run for it. Cassandra fires a rocket at him. Camillio: impressed "Oh no she di'int!" Biffy: "That suit rocks." Serpent's snake coils around Cassandra's leg. Cassandra sends a powerful electrical shock through the leg of the suit, and Priscilla falls to the ground. The Serpent: scared "Priscilla! No!" grabs his snake and moves it to a safer spot. "You can mess with me all you want! But no one messes with Priscilla!" Serpent leaps into the air and attacks. His blows are easily parried, and Cassandra manages to lay him out with a powerful punch. Cassandra: "I saw your private meeting with His Eminence. How long have you been working behind my back?" The Serpent: his teeth "Since he told me I have a real family and you took me from them!" Cassandra: "And you believe him? He ordered the whole thing. I just took care of you. I raised you, I trained you, I taught you." The Serpent: upset "All you did was teach me to hate! And train me to be your spooky little assassin!" out his sword "Hoowah!" charges. Cassandra: "Maybe if you'd paid better attention, you would have actually learned to defend this." vaults over The Serpent, grabs him by the jacket, and throws him against the wall of the cave. Biffy: wincing "Oh, that's gotta hurt." Lee: urgently "Get up. Get up!" Camillio: "Wait. Are you sure we want him to win?" friends look at him. "What, I'm just saying." Cassandra: "Enough. You're making me break a sweat." uses the magnetic powers of the suit to pin The Serpent to a wall. Some cleaners approach him. The Serpent: angry "So, I'm to be taken away, just like the others." cleaner cuffs him. Cassandra: "Your brother Ping and his meddling little friends? Yes, they'll be following shortly." Biffy: "Uh, guys, that'd be our cue to get as far away as humanly possible." Lee: "And go where? Cassandra's whole army is coming for us!" The Serpent: "And the girls? Tina and–" Cassandra: "Oh, Jenny?" mockingly "Your girlfriend?" The Serpent: "Whatever. Are they on the sub?" glances at the camera. Cassandra: laughing "No no no. They're already at Coral Grove." Lee: gasping "What?!?"